This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Headsets have many purposes. They can be used for enjoying music, making phone calls, or simply protecting the ears from noise or the cold. One sought-after feature of a headset is its ability to collapse into a more compact shape for more convenient storage. Many solutions have been implemented. One class of solutions employs hinges or pivots that allow the headband to fold or rotate into a more compact shape. Another class of solutions allows the earpieces to rotate with respect to the headband to achieve a more compact shape. These solutions tend to be unwieldy or overly complex, and fail to preserve the pure and simple aesthetic form of the headset sought by the designers and consumers.